Kassi Parker and The Real Fifth Year At Hogwarts
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: What happens when you add one part American girl,one part Harry,and one part Draco?Well read and find out!R/R please!
1. The Letter and Then Some

Disclaimer:Roses are red,violets are blue, I say I own nothing, so you can't sue! HEEHEE!!!!!!  
  
And now on with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello!My name is Kassi. You don't know me but I have quite an interesting story to tell so just   
shut up and listen.Well first I should tell you my stats. I am 15 years old, I have blond hair,   
blue eyes, my best pals are Hannah and Sarah, and I have a very serious obsession with   
*NSYNC(or at least I did). So now that that's over with,on with my story. I guess I'll start at  
the beginning.  
  
One morning after Sarah and Hannah had spent the night, I recieved a letter. Which wouldn't  
be so strange but Sarah and Hannah got one too. In my mailbox. Confused? So were we. My  
mom gave us the letters and we ran upstairs to my bedroom. We opened them and read them.  
  
Dear Miss Parker,  
My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry. I am writing to inform you that you are indeed a witch and have been accepted to  
Hogwarts. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for school. I will send one of my   
associates to your home on August 30 to take you to Diagon Alley and buy your supplies. The  
Hogwarts Express will come on September 1. It will bring you to Hogwarts along with the   
other students. I await your arrival.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. You will be in fifth year.   
  
"Huh?"we all said at the same time. We looked at each other.  
  
"Did yours say..."I started. They nodded. I got up and dashed downstairs, Hannah and Sarah   
close at my heels.  
  
"Mom!!!!!!"I cried, running into the kitchen. She looked at me.  
  
"What?"she asked. I gave her the letters. She read one and raised her eyebrows. She gave us   
that is-this-a-joke look and we shook our heads.  
  
"Well,this is...odd."she said. I nodded. "I don't think these are really from a school."She dropped   
them in the trash can and went back to washing the dishes. I turned to my friends and they   
shrugged. We went back upstairs without giving it another thought. We thought it as a joke until  
the letters started coming daily until mom stopped trashing them. So we all decided to take it  
seriously and wait for an associate to come on August 30. And they did.   
  
"E'lo ma'm."said the huge man(A/N:Hagrid). And when I say huge, I mean huge. This man was like   
giant sized. "My name's Hagrid. I'm here to take yer kid ta Hogwarts fer Dumbledore."the man  
told my mom."And her frinds too."My mom just stared at him. He just stood there and waited  
for her to come to her senses.  
  
"Oh yes,of course.Kassi,Hannah,Sarah. Get your things. Someone's here for you."Mom called. We  
all got up off the couch and drug our trunks down the stairs to the living room. The man saw us   
and took all of our trunks. We looked up into his smiling face.   
  
"We are going to take floo-powder to Diagon Alley. Here take this."he said, handing me a small  
pouch of what looked a bit like sand. I stared at him.  
  
"Take a pinch and throw it into the fire. Yell Diagon Alley and hop in the fire, and there you go.   
Just be sure to keep your hands at your sides."he said. I was a bit confused but I did what I was  
told. I gave my mom a hug goodbye and threw some of the powdery stuff in the fire.  
  
"D-Diagon Alley."I said, in as loud of a voice as I could manage.The flames turned blue and I   
jumped in.*Whoosh*I stopped moving. I stepped out of another fireplace and looked around.  
Everyone around me was staring. I looked at the way they were dressed and realised *that*   
was why they were staring.*Thud* Sarah came tumbling out the fireeplace, looking terrified.  
I helped her up just as Hannah stepped out, Hagrid right behind her.Everyone around us stopped  
staring. Hagrid put a hand on my shoulder a pushed me towards the door. We walked out and   
my jaw dropped. This little town was amazing. There were people dressed in funny dress things  
and there were little stores everywhere. Hagrid put our trunks on a little rolling cart and took  
us to a bank. They exchanged our money for what they call wizard money, galleons,sickles,and   
knuts. We put in little bags and then Hagrid took us into a book store.  
  
"Hermione, why are you getting all those extra books. Aren't school books enough?"I heard a  
tall red haired boy asked a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl looked at him.  
  
"Ron excuse me but I would rather sit and read than turn into a dumb slacker like you."The red   
haired girl that was standing with them laughed. The a boy with jet black hair walked up to them.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione, but I don't think it is possible for you become dumb or a slacker. You can't even wait  
a day to start your summer homework."the boy said. The brown haired girl glared at him.  
  
"Harry, shut up."she growled. The red haired girl laughed again and the brown haired girl glared  
at her.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. It's obvious that they were haveing a lovers spat."the black haired boy said.  
The brown haired girl and red haired boy turned bright red and the other two walked away   
laughing.  
  
"Oi, Harry!"Hagrid cried. The black haired boy looked in our direction and then dragged the red  
haired girl towards us.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!"they both said happily. Then Harry looked at Hannah, Sarah, and I.  
  
"Who's this?"Harry asked, looking at us.  
  
"These er some new students that er goin ter Hogwarts. They'll be in yer year Harry."Hagrid  
said. Harry nodded. "Girls this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." We shook hands with them.  
  
"You guys want to come walk around with us?"Harry asked. We looked at Hagrid.  
  
"Are we allowed?"I asked. Hagrid shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why not."he said. "Just meet me at the Leaky Cauldron when you're done." We nodded  
and walked off with Harry and Ginny. We got the rest of our books and then we went to a shop  
to buy robes.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys actually wear these things?"I cried, picking up one of the pointed hats.  
Harry nodded.  
  
"A bit cliche aren't they?"he asked. I nodded and began searching the racks of robes. I stopped  
on a pair of sparkly silver ones. I pulled them off the rack and held them up to myself in front  
of a mirror.  
  
"Very nice."the mirror said. I jumped back,startled. I fell into Harry and he fell into a chair  
with me on his lap. We blushed and I got back up.  
  
"What do you think, Sarah?"I asked, holding the robes up in front of myself. She nodded.  
  
"Pefect, Kass."she said. I smiled. I walked over to where Harry was sitting in a chair and   
dropped them in his lap. He looked up.  
  
"Hold those."I said. He nodded and I went to get my work robes.   
  
I had just picked up four sets of black robes and was taking them to Harry to hold when I ran   
into someone.I dropped the robes and we both knelt down to pick them up at the same time.  
I looked to see who I'd ran into.  
  
"HELLO!"I thought."Wow, he's yummy." We stood up and he handed me the robes. I stared   
into silvery eyes (a/n:now, who could that be?)and became entranced. Just then someone  
called me.  
  
"Kassi, we're leaving. Hurry up."It was Harry. I mumbled a meak thank you to the hottie with  
the silver eyes and walked back to where Harry was. He handed me my dress robes and put  
a pointy hat on my head."Hurry up."he said. I nodded and went to pay for my stuff. When I  
got to the counter I saw a box of silver hair things. I got a set of hair sticks, two scrunchies,  
a head band, and some clips and payed for my stuff. The lady put it in a bag and I hurried   
outside to catch up to everybody.  
  
"It's about time."Sarah said.   
  
"I found hair things." I said. The three girls nodded and Harry shook his head.  
  
"What is it with girls and hair?"he asked as we walked towards a store called Quality Quidditch  
Supplies. When we went in Harry insisted I buy a broom so I could try out for quidditch. I wasn't  
sure what quidditch was but I got one anyway. He picked it out because I had no idea which was  
which. I got a Firebolt. He said that was the one he had. He wanted me to get some quidditch  
robes but Ginny told me not to until I found out what house I was in. I listened to her and didn't  
buy the robes. Harry also picked out brooms for Hannah and Sarah. They got Nimbus 2001   
because they didn't want four people to end up on the same team with the same broom. We  
payed for our brooms and left, having to drag Harry out the door.  
  
"What else do you guys need Kassi?"Ginny asked. I pulled out my list.  
  
"Um, we need wands, a cauldron, 5th year potions kit, a crystal ball, and we can get an animal."  
I said. Automatically Ginny grabbed my arm and drug me to the pet shop. I bought a small  
black cat with green eyes(a/n:cliche witch cat I know). Sarah bought a big brown owl and Hannah  
bought a small silvery white owl. We left there and went to Ollivander's Wands.  
  
"Hmm."the old man said."Try this one."He handed me a wand and sparks flew out of the end.  
  
"Thought so. Hickory,nine inches, unicorn hair."I paid him and we all left. The last place we went  
was the Apothecary. I bought a large black cauldron and my potions kit and we left. Then we   
went to meet Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron which was where Ginny and Harry had to meet Ginny's   
mom.  
  
"So ye know yer gonna stay here ta night don't cha?"Hagrid asked. We nooded.  
  
"Oh nonsense. There is no reason for them to stay here when the could stay with us."Mrs.  
Weasley said. "You are going to stay with us and that's final. End of discussion." We nodded  
and she ran off to scold Ginny's older brother's, Fred and George. We looked at Hagrid.  
  
"Oh I ain't gonna argue with her. Molly's a pill when she's mad."Hagrid said. I looked at Harry.  
  
"Aw, come on Kass, it'll be fun."he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I yawned.  
  
"Whatever."I said, laying my head on Harry's shoulder. I was too tired to argue. We left about   
an hour later. When we got to the Weasley's house I went to Ginny's room and took a nap before   
dinner. I was worn out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry woke me up about an hour later.  
  
"Kassi, wake up."he said,shaking my shoulder gently. I groaned and covered my head with a  
pillow."Okay that's it. Get up."He pulled the pillow from my grasp and tossed it on the floor.  
"It's time for dinner."Still I didn't budge. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up off the bed.  
I sat back down."I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."And before I could object he picked   
me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed as he carried me out of the room and down   
to the kitchen. Everyone was staring at us. "Uh... she wouldn't get up."Harry mumbled,setting  
me down on the floor. He turned bright red and sat down in a chair. I did the same.Ron looked  
quizzically at Harry, who looked down at his plate. I shook my head and took a bite of my mashed  
potatoes(a/n:I love mashed potatoes!). We ate in silence for a while.   
  
"This is really good, Mrs. Weasley."Hannah said. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Why thank you dear. It is a family recipe."Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Mum, makes the best fried chicken and mashed potatoes."Fred said. George laughed.  
  
"It's not Christmas yet, Fred. No need to suck up already."Ginny said. We all laughed and Fred  
glared at Ginny. I finshed quickly because I wanted to do something while no one was around.  
  
"May I be excused?"I asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded. I got up quickly and started to run out of   
the kitchen.  
  
"Don't run Kassi."Mrs. Weasley called. I slow down til she couldn't me then I ran the rest of the   
way to Ginny's room, closing the door behind me. I ran over to my trunk and pulled out my   
battery powered cd player.A mix cd that my older sister made me was in it. I turned it on  
and started dancing. I dance whenever I am stressed or nervous. I got so into my dancing that  
I didn't hear the door open. I just kept right on dancing. "I Hope You Dance" came on and I   
started singing along. George, who had been the person who had opened the door walked up  
behind me and when I did a pirouette he grabbed my foot. It scared the crap out of me and I  
almost fell over but caught myself on the windowsill.  
  
"George,let go of my foot."I cried. He laughed.  
  
"Try and get out of this position."he said. I glared at him.  
  
"I can but you would be better off letting go of my foot before I go crouching tiger hidden dragon   
on your ass."I said. He looked confused but let go of my foot.  
  
"Mum said to tell you that dessert would be ready in half an hour."he said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be down in a sec."I said. He nodded and left.  
  
I sighed and turned off my cd player. I put it away and walked downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Everyone,minus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, was sitting in the living room. Harry saw me come in and   
scooted over. I sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"What were you doing up there."he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Dancing."I whispered back. He nodded.  
  
"So, whatcha talkin' 'bout?"I asked.  
  
"Nothin' much."Hannah said.  
  
"Why not. With this many people there's gotta be something to talk about."I said, brushing my  
long blonde hair out of my face.  
  
"What house do you think we'll be in?"Sarah asked. Harry thought a moment.  
  
"Well you're smart so you could be Ravenclaw. Kassi you seem to be a wild woman,definetly  
Gryffindor."At this comment George and Fred cheered."And Hannah, gee I don't know about   
you."Harry said."Guess we'll find out in a couple of days won't we." Hannah nodded.  
  
"Here you go, children."Mrs. weasley said,walking in and setting a large tray of ice cream  
sundaes on the coffee table. We all to one and thanked her. She smiled and walked out.  
  
"Your mom is the nicest person I have ever met in my life."I said, taking a bite of my ice cream.  
Ginny giggled and George and Fred rolled their eyes.  
  
"She is to you but try being her son."Fred said. Ron smacked him upside the head.  
  
"I like our mom thank you very much."he said. Harry snickered.  
  
"That's 'cause she likes you."George said."But try being one of the "Terrible Twosome" and you'll  
know what Fred means, Ronnikins."George said. Ron glared at him.  
  
"I do like you dear, but I don't like you're both together."Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
  
"Gee, thanks mum. Glad to know you care so much."George said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome dear." We all laughed and went back to eating our ice cream.  
  
"We need music."I said after we had all finished."I'll be right back." I stood up and ran up the  
stairs. I ran into Ginny's room, grabbed my cd player and cds and rushed back out of the room.  
Just outside of the room I ran into a big black dog. It looked at me with curious eyes. I reached   
down and stroked it's head. Suddenly the dog moved and started tranforming into a man. I  
screamed and rushed to the stairs. I ran into Harry at the top,who had obviously heard me scream  
and stopped.  
  
"What?!?"he cried. I pointed in the direction of the man.  
  
"Dog...man...scream..."I gasped,still pointing. Harry looked over my shoulder at the man standing  
in the hall. The man waved and Harry laughed. He ran up to the man and gave him a big bear hug.  
I just stared.  
  
"Uh...Harry...you mind introducing me to the dog-man in the hall?"I asked, walking cautiously   
towards them. Harry laughed again.  
  
"Kass, this is my godfather, Sirius. Sirius, this is Kassi Parker. She is going to start Hogwarts this  
year with her friends but she will be in my year." Harry said. I extended my hand slowly but Sirius  
pushed it out of the way and hugged me. I was startled at first at this very open display of affection  
but then I was okay and I hugged him back. Harry grinned and Sirius released me.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?"Harry asked. Sirius turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You will never guess."he said.   
  
"I know. That's why I asked instead of guessing. Now tell me!"Harry cried. Sirius laughed.  
  
"I've been cleared!"he cried. Harry's face brightened and he hugged Sirius again. Sirius held  
onto him and swung him around. He set him on the floor with a thud and we heard several pairs  
of feet running up the stairs. Ron and Hermione were at the front of the pack.They looked at  
Harry then at Sirius.  
  
"Guess what."Sirius said,grinning broadly.  
  
"You were cleared weren't you?"Hermione asked. Sirius nodded furiously. Hermione ran to him  
and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and swung her around. Then he put her down  
and hugged Ron. I could tell at that moment that Sirius was a very lovable person.  
  
"Sirius,that's great. Now Harry can live with you."Ron said. Sirius nodded. Ron and Hermione  
looked at Harry and they all had one large group hug.   
  
"Aw...group hug!"Fred cried as he threw himself at them. I laughed and shook my head. They  
were such a funny group.  
  
"If I may be so forward,what were you cleared of Sirius."I asked. He turned to me.  
  
"Murder."he said bluntly. My jaw dropped. How in the hell could anyone ever think a man this   
lovable was a murder. CRAZY!  
  
"No way! They actually thought you did it?!?!? I can tell already that you could never do something  
like that."I said. He grinned and hugged me again.  
  
"You know how long it's been since someone said something like that to me? Years! Thank you  
so much, Kassi. You have no idea what that means to me!"he cried,squeezing me tightly.   
  
"Uh...could you maybe let go now. I can't breathe."I choked out. He laughed and released me.  
  
"Where are you going to stay, Sirius?"Harry asked.  
  
"That,my boy, is the best part. I am going to be a teacher at Hogwarts!"Sirius said. Harry's smile (if  
possible)grew wider.  
  
"Yes! Finally a teacher I'll like!!!!"Harry cried, dancing around the hallway. Sirius laughed.  
  
"I thought you like Remus."Sirius said.  
  
"I did but you are way better!"Harry said,still dancing. He looked like an idiot. I grabbed his shoulders  
and he stopped.  
  
"Harry,as a concerned citizen,I can not allow you to do that in public."I said. He laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'll refrain from the dancing."he said. Then he picked me up and swung me around."I'll  
use you to display my happiness." I laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Okay as long as you don't dance because what you just did here...that was just wrong."I said. He made  
a mock hurt face and I smiled at him. He swung me around again and set me down. Just as my feet   
touched the ground Mrs. Weasley came up the steps, followed by whom I guessed was another Weasley.  
This one had a long red ponytail. I hadn't seen him yet. I realized Harry still had his arms around me and   
we took two very large steps away from each other. The look Mrs. Weasley was giving me was enough to  
make me want to become a nun.  
  
"Oh,hello Sirius. What are you doing here?"Mrs. Weasley asked, still giving me the evil eye.Sirius ran up to  
her and hugged her.  
  
"Guess what, Molly. I've been cleared!"he cried. She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"That's wonderful, Sirius. I'm am very happy for you. I knew you didn't do it!"she said. He hugged her tightly  
and released her.  
  
"How are you doing, Bill? How are the goblins treating you?"Sirius asked, turning to the man with the ponytail.  
He smiled.  
  
"The goblins are treating me just fine, thanks."he said,beaming at Sirius."In fact I just got a promotion. That's   
why I'm here." Suddenly I heard the pitter-patter of small feet pounding the steps. Ginny emerged at the top  
and ran into Bill's arms.He picked her up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"How are you doin' baby sister."he asked. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Bill, I missed you so much. What are you doing here? How long are you staying. I'm so glad you came."Ginny  
cried, very fast.  
  
"I missed you to, Gin. I got a promotion. I am staying 'til you leave for Hogwarts. I'm glad I came to."he said,  
answering her question all at once. She giggled happily and he put her down. I looked at the age difference  
between Bill and Ginny. Big difference!  
  
"So excactly how many Weasley kids are there?"I asked. Mrs. Weasley looked at me.  
  
"Well I'll start at the beginning. There's Bill,Charlie,Percy,George,Fred,Ron,and Ginny. Plus if you count in-laws  
you have Fern,Abby,and Penelope."she said. My jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow."was all I said.She smiled and lead Sirius and Bill downstairs. The rest of us followed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The morning that we were to go to Hogwarts was far to early for my taste. Mrs.  
Weasley woke us up at 5:00am, then she woke me up at 6:00am, then Harry,Ginny,  
Hannah,and Sarah literally drug me down to breakfast at 7:00am (obviously I'm not  
a morning person.) So they got me to the table where I layedmy head down on the table  
and almost fell asleep when Ginny pulled my head up off the table by my hair.  
  
"Okay,I'm awake!"I cried. She laughed and let go.  
  
"I thought that would work."she said.I rolled my eyes and ate a piece of toast.  
  
"There I ate can I go back to bed now?"I whined.  
  
"NO!"Harry,Ginny,Hannah,Sarah,and Mrs. Weasley cried all at once.  
  
"Kassi,you are up,you are staying up.You are to big of a pain to get back up later."  
Harry said. I glared at him.  
  
"Well you are the expert in that department aren't you Harry."Ginny said.Harry turned  
red and went back to his oatmeal.  
  
"Kassi,you still have packing to do anyway."Hermione piped up from the doorway.  
She walked in and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Oh...yeah...I forgot about that."I got up to go upstairs but Bill grabbed my arm and   
pulled me back down in my seat.  
  
"While you are in the Weasley house you will eat like a Weasley."he said as Mrs.  
Weasley rolled about eight sausages onto my plate. Ginny filled my glass with milk.  
  
"But..."I started but Harry cut me off.  
  
"Don't bother arguing because they'll make you eat it anyway."he whispered in my ear.  
I groaned and ate.Mrs. Weasley patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"That's a good girl. Now eat up everyone. It's a long trip to Hogwarts."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to Kings Cross Station was cramped.Well I suppose that was to be expected with  
six Weasleys plus five all crammed into one car. I was practically sitting on Harry's lap  
and Ginny was ,too,on his other side. Hannah and Sarah *were* sitting on Fred and George's  
laps,which Mrs. Weasley did not seem all to pleased with. Ron and Hermione were in the front  
between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,sitting a bit closer thatn necessary if you ask me. We were all  
more than thrilled to get out of the car. We all climbed out and drug our junk out of the trunk.  
We took all our stuff to platform nine and stopped in front of the barrier.  
  
"Well,go through."Harry whispered. I stared at him.  
  
"What?!?!?"I cried as Ron and Hermione disappeared. My jaw dropped."How did they...where did  
they...what?"Harry laughed as Ginny walked "into" the barrier. He grabbed my arm and pulled me  
forward.  
  
"Go."he said. I shook my head.  
  
"No.You go ahead.I'll stay here."I said.  
  
"No you won't."he said and before I could stop him he grabbed me around the waist and pulled.I  
closed my eyes and waited to hit.  
  
"Ok.We're through."Harry said,letting go of me. I opened my eyes and looked at the huge scarlet  
steam engine.  
  
"Wow."I said. Harry laughed.  
  
"Come on. Let's go find everyone else."he said. We grabbed our stuff and climbed aboard the train.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so this would be chapter one. Ya like it? Ya hate it? R/R please!!!! :)  



	2. A Strange Trip To Hogwarts

Disclaimer:Roses are red,violets are blue,I say I don't own so you can't sue!HEEHEE!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 2:A Strange Trip To Hogwarts  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Well,I am officially bored now."I said,setting Midnight(my kitty cat)on the floor of our compartment.  
  
"Where's your cd player?"Hannah asked.  
  
"In my trunk. Will you go get it?"I asked.Hannah nodded and hurried to the luggage compartment.  
  
"It's kind of pointless to go get it."Harry said."It won't work."  
  
"I believe you underestimate your friends abilities,Harry.I had Hermione fix it last night so it will work anywhere.  
And it's waterproof,though that was an accident."I said. Everyone looked at Hermione.She turned red.Fred  
brought his had to his throat in mock amazement(it was funny,he kinda looked like a drag queen).  
  
"Is this true?Hermione Granger,breaking rules.Tut tut."George said,shaking his finger at her.She glared at him.  
  
"Well...I...she..uh...yes."she stuttered.Fred and George grinned.  
  
"I'm so proud.Our little Hermione's taking our lead."George said as Fred danced her around the compartment.  
  
Just as they neared the door and someone walked in.I leaned out of my seat really far to see who it was.I fell out   
of my seat when I saw who it was. It was the hot guy from the robe shop.My heart was pitter-pattering(how corny   
does that sound?)as he walked towards us.He was walking with two abnormally shaped...uh...let's go with people  
with him.  
  
"What the hell are they?"Sarah asked.We all burst out laughing and Hermione and Fred sat back down.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty,Mudblood,and the Weasels."the boy drawled. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."Harry said,standing up.I stood up too.  
  
"How cute. You all have nicknames for each other.Got one for me Blondie?"I asked the boy.  
  
"Don't call me Blondie.And by the way who the hell are you."he said,looking me up and down.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to wish you could know."I said.The boy smirked.  
  
"Well,Miss Arrogant,do you have a name?"he asked.  
  
"You first."  
  
"Draco.Your turn."  
  
"Kassi."I started to shake hands with him but Harry pushed his hands away.  
  
"You don't need to know him,Kassi.He's just Slytherin trash."he said.Draco started to punch him but I stepped  
between them.  
  
"Oh,how pathetic,your little girlfriend is fighting your battles for you."Draco drawled.Harry glared at him.  
  
"Ok,two things,Blondie.First thing,I'm not fighting his battles I'm preventing them,and second,I could kick your ass  
if necessary."I said.  
  
"Yeah right. And I have the Queen Mum stuffed in my trunk."he said.  
  
"Ooh,that sounds interesting.Can I see?"I said sarcastically.  
  
"No.You aren't worthy of such honors of seeing the inside of my trunk."he said."No Mudbloos are."I thought a  
moment about what Harry told me that meant then it clicked.  
  
"Aw,hell no!You did not just call me a mudblood!"I screamed.  
  
"Yeah I did.What are you gonna do about it?"he asked taking a step towards me.  
  
"This."I said.I grabbed his wrist,twisted his arm behind his back,and pinned him against the wall with my knee.  
  
"You still wanna fuck with me now?"I asked."'Cause it would be a three hit fight.Me hittin you,you hittin the ground,  
and the ambulance hittin ninety."Everyone burst out laughing except Draco and the two...guys he came in with.  
  
I released him and he turned around.  
  
"Damn girl!"he said,rubbing his back."I like you. You have pizazze.I like that in a girl."  
  
"Yeah,well what can I say.I'm perfect."I replied.I held out my hand for him to shake,but instead of shaking it he   
kissed the top.I stared into his eyes(oh how I could get lost in those eyes.).He smiled at me and left. I stared at   
the door.I sighed and fell onto an empty seat.  
  
"He is so hot."I said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"Everyone except Hannah(who had come back) and Sarah cried.  
  
"OH my god,did I say that out loud?"I cried.They all nodded."Well he is.I not going to deny that."  
  
"Kassi,I am not speaking to you anymore."Harry said,turning away from him. I got up and walked over to him.  
I sat down on his lap and he looked at me.I put my arms around his neck and gave him a puppydog face.  
  
"Aw,come on Harry.I'll cwy if you don't talk to lil ole me."I said.Then I gave him the pouty lip."Pwease,Harry.  
Pwease."  
  
"Nope.Not talkin to you."he said.  
  
"I promise,I won't say he's hot anymore."I said,still pouting.  
  
"You swear?"he asked,giving me an equally pouty look.Everyone started making fake gagging noises.  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Then I'll talk to you."he said.I grinned and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Yeah!"I squealed.He laughed and I got up and sat down beside him.  
  
"You guys are to cute."Ginny said.  
  
"What do you mean cute?"Harry asked.  
  
"Oh it is so obvious that you like each other."she said.Harry and I looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah,I gonna sit over here now."I said,jumping across the aisle.  
  
"Good idea."Harry said. Ginny giggled just as the train started to slow down.  
  
"Oh we need to change to our robes."Hermione said.We all got up and went to change.  
  
  



	3. Sorting Surprises

a/n:Okay!!!! I don't have much to say except for thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer:Roses are red violets are blue I say I don't own so you can't sue!Oh wait I do own Kassi,Sarah,  
and Hannah.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3:Sorting Surprises  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Anderson,Hannah."Proffesor McGonagall barked.Hannah got up and walked to the hat,wearing the most worried  
of expressions.I couldn't help but laugh.She put on the hat and sat down on the stool.After about five minutes it  
cried "GRYFFINDOR!"The Gryffindor table cheered,Fred among the loudest.Hannah took off the hat and hurried   
to the table.Fred hugged her and she blushed and sat down beside him.After a few more people they called   
Sarah's name.  
  
"Lewis,Sarah."McGonagall yelled.Sarah went rigid.She took a deep breath and stood up.I squeezed her hand   
reasuringly.She smiled at me and walked confidently to the hat.She put it on and sat down.I could see she had her   
fingers crossed and she was mouthing something.Her eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"The hat cried.Sarah opened her eyes as the Gryffindors cheered.She breathed a sigh of relief and  
ran to the table.She and Hannah hugged and they all sat down.  
  
"Parker,Kassi."  
  
'Oh god.Here we go.'I thought as I walked slowly to the hat.I put it on and sat down.I glanced at Harry,who smiled,  
then I glanced towards the Slytherin table.I saw Draco,who was staring at me with the strangest of expressions on  
hi face.Then the hat "talked" to me.  
  
"Which one do you like more?"it asked.I was startled.  
  
"Excuse me?"I thought.  
  
"Well you seem to have mixed emotions on what house you want to me in."the hat said.I sighed.  
  
"I just want to be placed where I belong."I thought.The hat sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that.I'm not usually wrong about these things and you are such a nice girl.My senses say  
one thing and I should probably follow that but I don't think that's really what you want.Oh my."the hat said.  
  
"I want to be where I belong.I just hope its not where I think it is.Harry says that would be awful."I thought.  
  
"So you think I should follow my senses deary?"the hat asked.  
  
"Yes please."I thought.  
  
"I truely am sorry about this my dear girl,but you belong in...SLYTHERIN!"the hat cried.I gasped as did most of the   
Gryffindors.The Slytherins cheered.I looked at Harry and he looked shocked.Then he shook his head.I began to feel  
light headed then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kassi,Kassi,wake up."I heard someone say.I opened my eyes and tried to focus on my surroundings.Once my   
vision cleared I sat up and looked around.Harry was standing on my right,next to my bed and Sarah,Ginny,and   
Hannah were standing by the door.I turned to my other side and standing there was,surprisingly enough,Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?Better question,where is here?"I asked,turning to Harry.He smiled warmly.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing.Malfoy is here to take you to your common room."Harry said,glaring murderously at   
Draco.  
  
"Why am I in the hospital wing?"I asked,turning to Draco.  
  
"You passed out,babe"Draco said,crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't call me babe."I said."When can I leave?I don't like it in here."I asked,turning back to Harry.He sighed.  
  
"Whenever you want.I was hoping you would stick around here for a while so we could talk,alone."Harry said,  
glancing towards Ginny.She nodded and lead Sarah and Hannah out.Harry looked at Draco.  
  
"What?I'm not going anywhere."Draco said.Harry glared at him.  
  
"Come on Blondie.Just ten minutes?"I asked,giving Draco a pouty look.He sighed.  
  
"Fine.Ten minutes.That's it.I'll be outside when you're done."he said.Then he left.  
  
"Well what did you want to talk about Harry."I asked,patting the bed beside me.He sat down and sighed.  
  
"Of all the houses you were in,you had to be in Slytherin.This is horrible."he said,putting his arm around me.  
  
"Why is it horrible Harry?We can still be friends can't we?"I asked,fear creeping into my heart.  
  
"Because I can't do this ever again."he said.With that,he kissed me.It was a soft kiss but it seemed to last forever.  
My lips parted slightly and I kissed him back.We kissed until we were both out of breath.We broke apart slightly and  
stared into each other's eyes.I was breathing heavily.Somehow my arms had found their way around his neck.I kept  
them there.  
  
"After that,I think we'll have to be friends."I whispered.He nodded.I leaned towards him and we kissed again.This   
kiss was deeper.His arms went around my waist.My mouth opened invitingly and his tongue explored my mouth.  
Mine did the same.Suddenly the door fell open and Ginny and Draco fell in the room.They both looked really   
embaressed.Draco stood up quickly and pulled Ginny up off the floor.Harry and I let go of each other and he stood   
up.  
  
"Bye Kassi."he said.He rushed toward Ginny and drug her out of the room by her elbow.  
  
"You ready to go now?"Draco asked.I nodded.I got up off the bed and my knees wobbled slightly.Draco grabbed  
my arm to keep me from falling.I got my balance and he let go.I took a step forward and my legs started wobbling   
again.Draco put his arm around my waist to steady me and we walked to the Slytherin dungeons.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well,thats chapter three.I hope you like it.I know you are all thinking oh this will be a H/K fic but there are surprises  
along the way.Next chapter coming soon!  
  



	4. Names

A/N:Here's chapter four!Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer:Roses are red violets are blue,I say I don't own,so you can't sue.P.S.I do own Kassi,Sarah,and Hannah!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4:Names  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey,Blondie,why's it so dark in here?"I asked as Draco lead me into the Slytherin common room.He shrugged.  
  
"It's always like this.I never really noticed before."he said.I yawned.  
  
"Whatever.I just want to go to my room."I said.He rolled his eyes and lead me down a long corridor to a door with  
a silver five on it.He opened it without knocking.  
  
Inside were three girls.Two of them were lying on the same bed,looking at a magazine.The other one was laying  
across te room reading a book.She looked up when we walked in.  
  
"Hi."she said,laying the book down on her night table."Who's this?"She climbed off her bed and walked towards  
us.  
  
"Blaise,this is Kassi.Kassi,Blaise."Draco said.She extended her hand and I shook it cautiously.  
  
"Blaise.That's an interesting name."I said.She smiled.  
  
"My last name is Zabini."she said,rolling her eyes.I burst out laughing.  
  
"That's got to suck.Having two names that are really uncommon.God,I would hate that."I said.  
  
"It's better than having a name that everyone has.Like Katie or something like that."she said.I nodded.  
  
"Hey,Blondie,who are those people over there?"I asked,pointing at the two girls with the magazine.  
  
"None of your damn buisness!"one of the girls said without looking up.  
  
"Pansy,be nice."Draco said.  
  
"I am not going to be nice to someone who is hanging all over my boyfriend,Dracie."the girl said.Draco rolled his   
eyes and I burst out laughing.  
  
"Dracie?"I asked,still laughing."And Blondie pisses you off?Geez."  
  
"Shut up,Kassi."Draco said.He lead me over to one of the beds and sat me down.  
  
"Okay,I'm leaving.Bye Kassi,bye Blaise,bye Pansy,bye Millicent."Draco said,walking towards the door.Suddenly  
Pansy jumped off her bed and ran to him.She kissed him,leaving a smudge of bright red hooker-like lipstick on his  
mouth.Then she ran back to the bed,a satisfied smirk playing on her pug-like face.I looked at Draco,who was wearing   
a look of disgust.  
  
"Bye,Blondie."I called as Draco walked out the door.He waved over his shoulder and shut the door.Then Blaise ran  
over to me bed and sat down,pulling my trunk in front of us.I looked at her.  
  
"Unpack.I'll help."she said excitedly.I laughed.  
  
"You just want to know what's in it don't you?"I said,pulling the lid open.She nodded and peered inside my trunk.She  
spotted my cd player and pulled it out.  
  
"What's this thing?"she asked,looking suspiciously at it.I pushed the power button and the music started to play.She  
grinned and set it down beside her on the bed. Then she started pulling stuff out until she found my dress robes.She   
pulled them out and looked at them.  
  
"Oh,wow,Kassi these are nice."she said.She ran to the full-length mirror and held them up in front of her."Okay,I'm  
stealing these."I laughed and she walked back to the bed and sat down.I pulled my broom out of my trunk and she   
grabbed it.  
  
"This is a Firebolt!This is better than the whole quidditch team has."she said.I shrugged.  
  
"Harry made me buy that."I said,taking the broom out of her hand and laying it behind me on the bed.I sighed deeply  
and turned back to my trunk.I pulled out the bag of hair things I had bought and dumped them out on the bed.Blaise  
looked through them slowly.I pulled my hat out and threw it.Then I realised I was missing something.I couldn't remember  
what it was though.Then it came to me.  
  
"Midnight!"I cried,jumping up from the bed.I wobbled a little bit then I was okay.I ran around the room in a panic,  
serching everywhere for her.Then I heard a soft meow.  
  
"Blaise,did you hear that meow?"I asked.She nodded.Then I heard it again.It was coming from Pansy and Millicent's  
direction.I ran towards them and knelt down beside the bed.I lifted the comforter and,sure enough,there was my kitten,  
still in her cage.I pulled it out and unlatched it.She scurried out and pounced on me.I pet her and stood up.  
  
"How did she get under there?"I asked calmly.Pansy shrugged.  
  
"I don't know.I didn't touch that little rat or it's cage."she said,glaring murderously at me.I glared right back.  
  
"In case you are too airheaded to notice,Midnight is a cat.Yes they sound the same but rats and cats are not the same  
animal."I said.I turned on my heel and went back to my bed.I sat down and continued to unpack.  
  
"Did you just call me an airhead?"Pansy asked after a few minutes.I looked at her.  
  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box now are we Pansy?"I asked.She turned red with anger and glared at me.Blaise  
laughed.  
  
"Pansy is not an airhead!"Millicent cried,jumping up from the bed.I stood up too.  
  
"Oh,excuse me.Did I say airhead?I meant shallow."I growled,wracking my brain for a good comeback.  
  
"She's not shallow either you stupid mudblood."Millicent drawled,crossing her arms over her shapeless chest.  
  
"I am giving you ten seconds to take that back or else."I said,calmly.Millicent smirked.  
  
"No.I meant what I said."she said.Before I could stop myself I hauled off and punched her in the eye.She yelped in pain.  
Then she grabbed my hair and started pulling.I kicked her in the shin and she fell to the floor.I fell with her,as she still had  
quite a hold on my hair.  
  
"Let me go you dumb bitch!"she screamed at I grabbed her arm and twisted it around.I twisted harder.  
  
"Take it back!"I screamed.  
  
"No!"I twisted her arm harder.  
  
"Kassi,stop,you're going to break her arm."Blaise cried but I continued to twwist her arm.Blaise jumped up from my  
bed and ran out the door.I started kicking her in the back and she kept pulling my hair.She got in one good punch  
to my eye and I released her arm.Then she tackled me to the ground and started punching me in the stomach.I grabbed  
her shoulders and pushed her off of me and jumped off the floor.She stood up quickly and turned away from me.I ran at  
her and jumped on her back.I grabbed her hair and pulled on it.The door opened again and Blaise ran back in with Draco  
and a proffesor.I kept pulling her hair a she kept trying to throw me off her back.Draco ran towards us and grabbed me  
around the waist.He pried my hands from her hair and pulled me off her back.The proffesor grabbed Millicent's elbows  
and held her still.I kept elbowing Draco but he didn't let go of me.  
  
"Calm down,babe.Calm down."he whispered in my ear.I stopped fighting him but he still held onto me.  
  
"Miss Balustrode,Miss Parker!What is going on!"the professor yelled.  
  
"Who is that,Blondie?"I whispered.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Proffesor Snape,Millicent called Kassi a mudblood."Blaise chimed in.Proffesor Snape looked at me and I nodded.  
  
"Is this true,Miss Balustrode?"he asked.She nodded.  
  
"Detention for both of you for fighting.Double-detention for Miss Balustrode for using a derogitory(a/n:sp?)word.  
Come to my office tomorrow after breakfast to discuss your punishments."Proffesor Snape said.He released  
Millicent and left.  
  
"Are you okay now,babe?"Draco asked,causing Pansy to glare at me again.I nodded and he let go of me."Good."  
  
"Draco Malfoy,why are you calling her babe!"Pansy screached."I am your girlfriend!"Draco smirked.  
  
"Look at her."Draco said.I blushed and smiled."She's hot.A lot prettier than you,I might add."Pansy jumped off the  
bed.  
  
"Draco,you take that back or I will never speak to you again!"Pansy screamed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Is that a promise?"Draco asked.Pansy glared at him.  
  
"I'm leaving.Goodnight Babe."he said and before I could stop him he kissed me.It was a strong confident kiss,  
completely differetn from the one Harry had given me.I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
We kissed until we were out of breath and then he pulled away from me.  
  
"Night Blondie."He grinned and left.I practically floated to my bed and sat down, a smile on my face.Then I remembered  
Harry.My smile faded.I fell back on my bed and sighed.  
  
"Girl,what have you gotten yourself into?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well what do you think?I really liked this chapter myself.R/R please! 


	5. Up Against The Wall

A/N:This chapter isn't very long.Sorry.I added in some *NSYNC because I just got the new cd.My mom took me to  
Wal-mart at 12:01am so I could get it as soon as they put it out on the shelf.My cousin rolled out the display.I was  
so proud.LOL.Um...that's it.R/R please!   
  
Disclaimer:I own Kassi,JKR owns Draco,*NSYNC*sighJUSTINsigh* owns "Up Against The Wall".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5:Up Against The Wall  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That night,as I was laying in my bed waiting to fall asleep,I couldn't get Draco and Harry out of my mind.I had no  
idea what I was going to do about them.I tossed and turned until my nerves got the best of me and I got out of bed.  
I changed itno and excersise outfit and I grabbed my cd player and my *NSYNC-Celebrity cd and I hurried out to the   
common room.I turned it to number eight(a/n:Up Against The Wall,in case you didn't already know)and turned it up   
as loud as it would go,not caring if I woke anyone else up.I put it on repeat and streched out while I sang along.  
  
"You know we don't care at all,lemme see ya up up against the wall." I sang."We started grindin',shorty had me  
up against the wall."Then I started my dance routine for that song that I had made up.I tried my hardest to concentrate  
on the dancing and get Harry and Draco out of my mind.I closed my eyes and danced.I got so into it,I didn't notice that  
anyone had came in the room.I just kept on dancing,singing along as I did.(a/n:I am aware that *NSYNC wasn't around   
but I just got the cd and I had to do this.Also,if you don't like the dancing,deal with it.This won't be the last time she   
dances.)I danced and danced until I ran into someone.I opened my eyes and looked up.Guess who I ran into!  
  
"What are you doing,Kassi?"Draco asked,his arms crossed over his bare (a/n:woohoo!)chest.I stopped my cd   
player and sat down,breathing heavily.  
  
"I...was...dancing."I said between breaths.He raised an eyebrow and sat down beside me.I fanned myself with my   
hand.  
  
"Why were you dancing at one-thirty in the morning?"he asked.I shrugged,not wanting to tell him he was the reason.  
  
"I don't know.Just something I have to do sometimes.I probably shouldn't have had the music up so loud."I said.  
  
"Probably not.I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole house."he said.I sighed and stood up.I turned the cd back   
on and started dancing again.Draco just sat there watching,as if intranced by each step I took.I danced with more  
confidence than normal.I was usually very nervous dancing in front of people.I danced harder than I usually did too. I  
kept dancing until I couldn't dance anymore and fell ontoyhe couch beside Draco.He continued to stare at me.  
  
"What?"I asked.He was focussed on my eyes.  
  
"Did you know the eyes are the window to the soul?"he asked,still staring deeply into my eyes.  
  
"Do you really believe that,Blondie?"I asked skeptically.He nodded and tore his eyes away from mine.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?"he asked.I shrugged."I wish I could dance like you do.I have two left feet."  
I smiled.  
  
"Oh,I'm sure someone with as much natural grace as you would be able to dance."I said,inching slightly closer to   
him on the couch.He shook his head and turned to me.  
  
"You want proof?"he asked.He stood up and held his hand out to me.I took it and he pulled me up.I turned on the same  
song.We started dancing and I sang along (a/n:god,I love that song.).  
  
"What more do I have to say?"I sang.I faint smile came across Draco's face.  
  
"So,you're multi-talented.You sing too."he said.I smiled and we kept on dancing.With each step we grew closer to each  
other.  
  
"You're not a bad dancer,Blondie."I said,slipping my arms around his neck.He slid one of his arms around my waist."You  
just needed the right partner."I said.We kept getting closer until our dancing turned more to grinding.I closed my eyes.I  
could feel his warm breath on my neck.It made shivers run up and down my spine.  
  
"What am I doing?"I asked myself."I came out here to get Draco off my mind."I sighed inwardly and kept "dancing".We   
"danced" until the song ended.Then me just stood there,chest to chest,both of us breathing heavily.I looked up at him.  
He looked down and we stared into each others eyes.Slowly,inch by inch,our lips grew closer until,finally,our lips touched.  
It was a softer kiss than before,but just as enjoyable.My lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped into my mouth.The   
shock of his kiss snet a warm tingly feeling through my entire body.We kept kissing and sank to the floor so we were kneeling  
in front of one another.He leaned forwards and the kiss became deeper.I leaned back until I was laying on the floor and he  
leaned with me.Neither one of us seemed to notice.He lifted his mouth from mined and moved to my neck.I closed my eyes  
and inhaled his scent while my fingers played with his hair.His hands ran up and down my back very slowly,as if he was afraid  
of breaking me.I took his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine.I kissed him passionately until we were both out  
of breath.Then we pulled apart a few inches and stared into each others eyes.  
  
"What do you see in my soul now?"I whispered.  
  
"Me."he said.Then he kissed me again.I kissed him back.Then,very slowly,he pulled away from me.He got to his knees and got  
up off the floor.He reached down and pulled me up.He pulled me to him and kissed me again.We moved unknowingly to a wall   
and he pinned me against it.  
  
"Hey look.You've got me up against the wall."I said.He smiled slightly.Then he backed away from me.  
  
"We should go to bed."he whispered.I nodded.  
  
"I'll get right on that."I said.Then I kissed him.He pulled away.  
  
"If we don't go to bed we won't go at all."he said.I gave him a pouty face and he hugged me.  
  
"Fine then.Be that way."I said,crossing my arms over my chest.He pried them off of me and wrapped them around his waist.The   
he kissed me.I kissed him back and hugged him.  
  
"Night,Babe."he said.  
  
"Night,Blondie."We kissed again and he let go of me and walked back to his room.I pick up my cd player and walked back to my   
room.I opened the door quietly and snuck into the bathroom.I changed back into my pajamas and went to my bed.I  
pulled the curtains closed around me and fell asleep quickly.  



End file.
